novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
We Are But One
We Are But One is the official national anthem of the United Federation of Earth, and is played during special occassions, sporting events, official United Federation of Earth events and/or propaganda commercials, including official events and/or propaganda commercials that involve the International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species. This anthem is used as well, in its instrumential version, during public announcements made by government officials and members of the authority. In most events that involved the International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species, it should be played right after Arise, All Sapients! ''as a tribute to the ITOSS' allegiance to the United Federation of Earth. Lyrics Verse 1 ''Our lives begin with rhymes of the heart. We grow with laughter, food and friends. Here now a table set wih room for all, A place of peace to make amends. Chorus 1 We are but one, we share the Sun, And the Moon and the Milky Way! May we love one another, as sister and brother! We're a family out in space! Verse 2 Though apathy can pull like gravity, We rise above with hope today. Chorus 2 We are but one, we share the Sun, And the Moon and the Milky Way! We make a choice to use our voice In a healing song today! Verse 3 We are but one, we share the Sun, And one day we'll all say... "You belong and I belong, We're all in this together." We are as one, sing Earth's anthem, And bring this offering. Our voices soar, to the Creator Of the miracle we live in. Chorus We are but one, we share the Sun, And the Moon and the Milky Way! May we love one another, as sister and brother, We're a family out in space! Finale We are but one, we share the Sun, And the Moon and the Milky Way! We make a choice to use our voice In a healing song today! Music Video Overview As directed by French director Luc Besson and with its script written by an American scriptwriter Sofia Coppola, this music video begins immediately after the national anthem music video (every sign-on and sign-off). Part I (History of the World) It all started with those following events, which the tribute wase recycled, re-edited and extended from The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagiantion, but the difference is that the images and videos from tributes were replaced by clips of reenactments filmed by Luc Besson, and instead of sad songs being played in the background, epic choral music was remixed and played in order to replace sad songs, and make the music video more epic and less sadder, and sounds during various evens were heard variously. While The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination only showed the events that gives memories to the past events, this adds events that Earth has been experiencing, and what humankind succeded, and what humankind has failed. The following evens are listed down below in subsections and descriptions were given as their plotlines. Big Bang (14,000,000,000 BC) The music video begins with everything is pitch black, until it flashes white with a lot of quarks spinning around in a 360 degree view. Soon, they merge into neutrons and protons, but the electrons came around from nowhere, moving around and around, and not joining the neutrons and protons. Creation of helium and hydrogen (10 minutes later) The scene cut to protons and neutrons merging into helium and hydrogen. First gases form (13,999,620,000 BC) The electrons now join in all heliums and hydrogens, and soon, they all turn themselves into gas. Gravity gets gases closer together (13,989,620,000 BC) The gases now gets closer together, or getting smaller, and their steams reach each other while they were still separate from each other. Formation of the first stars (13,989,120,000 BC) After the gas gets smaller, the first stars were made in an explosion. It also shows a montage of various clips from 1923 to 2017, silent clips clips from Saturday Night Live, commercials, funny moments from Disney moviess, clips of Minnie Mouse, clips from movies from 1950 to 2017, still images of book covers, record covers, magazine covers and video game covers, clips featuring villains, characters eating other characters and explosions, clips of animated shows and movies, clips of preschool shows, clips of involving imagination, music clips, video game trailers, serious moments, cultural moments and clips of Mickey Mouse, being shown, and cut into all of them in a fast rate, and with multiple clips were being in the white flash. Then the explosion was heard, revealing the first star (a Sun-like object), then cut to black, and a neon-lighted table of elements turn on, revealing oxygen, carbon, neon, iron, nitrogen, silicon, magnesium, sulfur, argon, calcium, aluminum, sodium, chromium, magnanese, phosphorus, potassium, titanium, chlorine, vanadium, flourine, zinc, copper, strontium and scandium, as the camera zooms out. Life of Muhammad (570 AD-June 8, 632 AD) Reformation (October 31, 1517-October 24, 1648) American Revolutionary War (April 19, 1775-May 12, 1784) The rise to power of Adolf Hitler (January 30, 1933) Atomic bombing of Hiroshima (August 6, 1945) Atomic bombing of Nagasaki (August 9, 1945) Invention of the Internet (1966) DJ Kool Herc invents hip hop in a Back to School party (August 11, 1973) Vampire Wars (July 5, 2011-present) ''The Characters: A Celebration of the Imgination'' (December 24, 2017) East Coast Revolution (February 15, 2018) Star Pilots Katie Cadet and Super Spinner Ajay Recruits New Star Pilots from Wellington School (October 9, 2018) Formation of the Star Pilot-Octonaut Alliance (November 18, 2018) Star Pilots Rescue the Space Ambassadors and Octonauts (February 19, 2019-June 19, 2019) Colonization of Cafetorium, Pipeworks, Funopolis and Sized Milk Pint by the Unied Federation of Earth (August 1, 2019) The scene shows Katie Cadet, Super Spinner AJ, Klanker, IO, the students of Wellington School, including Victor Wexler, now as Star Pilots, and the officials of the United Federation of Earth were seen singing a treaty on a table, while they were in a grand ballroom. Katie Cadet was Formally Elected As the First Chief of Staff of the United Federation of Earth Armed Forces (April 15, 2020) Part II (A Message from Luc Besson and Sofia Coppola) After the sequence of historical events, this proceeds to Luc Besson and Sofia Coppola, dressed up in casual clohes, were in a parking lot of the Grand Themistocles at daytime, filled with vehicles from various cartoons on the background, already parked, and they were seen sitting down on a bench, and were discussing about the history of earlier concepts of international law and peaceful community of nations, the League of Nations, the United Nations and the United Federation of Earth, how the music video was going, how they produced it, about the Grand Themistocles and The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination, when the national anthem should be played, and is complete with all the characters from The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination (except Mike the Microphone from House of Mouse) would be singing the national anthem of the United Federation of Earth. After, they told the viewers to rise up, place one hand on their chest, and sing for the national anthem of the United Federation of Earth. You can hear the birds chirping on the background as well. The following transcript is spoken down below by Luc and Sofia. *'Luc Besson': Bonjour, everyone! And welcome to the official music video of the national anthem of the United Federation of Earth! I'm its director, Mr. Luc Besson. I'm from Paris, France. *'Sofia Coppola': And I'm Ms. Sofia Carmina Coppola. I'm from New York City, New York, USA, and today, we were so very, very proud to present our official music video of the national anthem of the United Federation of Earth today. *'Luc Besson': Which means that before we sing our national anthem, we're now going to talk about the united Earth discipline. It all started in 1795, when the concept of a peaceful community of nations had been proposed as far back as 1795, when Immanuel Kant's Perpetual Peace: A Philosophical Sketch, outlined the idea of a league of nations to control conflict and promote peace between states. Kant argued for the establishment of a peaceful world community, not in a sense of a global government, but in the hope that each state would declare itself a free state that respects its citizens and welcomes foreign visitors as fellow rational beings, thus promoting peaceful society worldwide. *'Sofia Coppola': But international co-operation to promote collective security began with the Concert of Europe. It developed after the Napoleonic Wars in the early 19th century in an attempt to maintain the status quo between European states with France, and to avoid war. *'Luc Besson': Decades later, our ancestors saw the development of international law, with the first Geneva Conventions establishing laws dealing with humanitarian relief during wartime, and the international Hague Conventions of 1899 and 1907 governing rules of war and the peaceful settlement of international disputes. *'Sofia Coppola': And as historians William H. Harbaugh and Ronald E. Powaski point out, Theodore Roosevelt was the first US President to call for an international league. *'Luc Besson': Then the forerunner of the League of Nations, the Inter-Parliamentary Union, was formed by the peace activists William Randal Cremer and Frédéric Passy in 1889. The organisation was international in scope, with a third of the members of parliaments (in the 24 countries that had parliaments) serving as members of the IPU by 1914. Its aims were to encourage governments to solve international disputes by peaceful means. Annual conferences were held to help governments refine the process of international arbitration. Its structure consisted of a council headed by a president, which would later be reflected in the structure of the League. *'Sofia Coppola': And World War I is over, and in 1920, the League of Nations were born out from the ashes of that war to ensure peace that would last forever, but has been cut within two decades, leading us to World War II, and thus the United Nations is born to make world peace, even there is a Cold War. That's why the United Nations is, at first glance, and/or in the first place, an alliance that would take down the Axis: Germany, Italy and Japan. When it was all over, the United Nations came to succeed the League of Nations, and avenge it when the League of Nations broke up. *'Luc Besson': But with that, when lots and lots of new species were introduced by time travellers and scientists, we start a brand new age for us all, with the United Federation of Earth. It's a union that woud forevermore keep the Earth in permanent peace, and put all tensions to eternal rest. *'Sofia Coppola': In December 7, 1946, Donal McLaughlin designed and created the United Nations flag, a symbol of equality for all people and peace, justice and care of Earth. *'Luc Besson': And in this music video, it is going to play so very well that since it's been a great history for us all, our official music video has been produced for so many days, and so there were rehearsals every 9AM sharp. *'Sofia Coppola': We endorsed the 210-minute TV special that starred all characters from all franchises, all companies, not only as an intercompany TV special, but would be the time when media companies in Ameriica would come to put all rivalry into eternal rest as well, and as an intercompany special, it'll be an inercompany picnic that sends us all to peace, freedom and harmony, especially love. *'Luc Besson': I do endorse that, and we were bound to use The Grand Themistocles, an elegant penthouse that was once according to Mike the Microphone from Disney's House of Mouse, jam-packed with all of the characters--except for those who couldn't make it, as our firsst ever ecumonopolis and world capital, and today, all of the characters who attended the world's largest banquet they have ever attended, still wearing formal weaar, are ready to reunite, and sing one more song! And this time, our natiional anthem! *'Sofia Coppola': Well, except for Mike the Microphone, because he retired already. Obviously. *'Luc Besson': You're right. And also, we removed the lectern to ensure it won't be a special event. Also, we would like to make any one of those actors and celebrities, attended the banquet, and were still in their formal wear that they wore in a banquet, while having their bill being paid by Grover from Sesame Street, will finally get slightly bigger roles in singing our national anthem instead of looking at the bill. Also, we would like to include several more of celebrities, like Noli de Castro, Mike Enriquez, the BTS, Kris Aquino, Vic Sotto, and many more from around the world, wearing casual attire, and there's going to be seen singing our national anthem, saluting to the rising sun, and waving goodbye, at the very end of this music video and use them as cameos. Just wait and see! Anyway, it's time to showcase the presentation for the national anthem of the United Federation of Earth! Oh boy, how so excititng it is, it was, and it will be! *'Sofia Coppola': That's right, Luc. Which is why, we're going to talk about this music video. *'Luc Besson': Well, you're right Sofia. We're going back to The Grand Themistocles, and turn CGI characters back to their CGI selves, stop motion characters back to their stop motion selves and live action characters back to their live action selves, while we keep traditional animated characters their own selves, so we can show you the importance of unity and equality, done by us. *'Sofia Coppola': That's right. It's our dream now to turn The Grand Themistocles from not only a penthouse, but into a world capital, our first ecumonopolis. God will be so proud, and so does Mother Earth and Father Time. Also, we bought ALL characters from The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagiantion back to The Grand Themistocles, with a few characters from Mortal Kombat, South Park, Sausage Party, Family Guy, Ren and Stimpy, Diara, Drawn Together and a few Adult Swim shows were included, and also the heads of states and governments who gave their speeches to the characters to congratulate them, and the heads of the Mass Media and Entertainment Committees around the world, including our President, Antonio Guterres, and Pope Francis. Once they step down, we can make them re-appear as ghoss, and stand by side with newer ones to make sure this anthem won't be as sad as it is! *'Luc Besson': Yes. Also, this song should be played on national holidays and festivals, and even at the end of formal and non-formal events, televised or not televised, like children's birthdays, wedding receptions, funerals, awards ceremonies, corporate banquets, baptisms, beauty pageants, and more, and even at the beginning of sporting events, mostly football games, and when our federation's athletes won gold medals every Universal Olympics. *'Sofia Coppola': Also, this should be played in flag ceremonies in all schools around the world every Monday, and should be lowered every Friday, and must repea this cycle again. Also, our national anthem should be played in theaters before plays and musicals, and cinemas before a movie, and even before concerts, and like this video, we can play our sign-ons every morning and sign-offs every night. *'Luc Besson': Well, which is why, in conclusion, every flag needs an anthem, so here we present the greatest fun idea for not only one, but also for all. Although it is in English, we hope it captures the essence of an international anthem. We would also like to add subtitles of differen languages in countries that you can speak and live anywhere, and this one is done on a budget of US$133,000,000,000. *'Sofia Coppola': For those of you who don't know this anthem, this national anthem was once created by Paul Sretenovic, and was composed by Aaron Nebauer. Special thanks to Christy Nebauer for props and patience for our national anthem's music video, Chris Wilson for mixing and mastering and Hailey Bartholomew for filming, and once again, all of our crew members from around the world for making this national anthem so big and famous! And now, my friends, for the moment we've all been waiting for, let us now all stand up, and place our right hands, or our left hands, and let us all sing together for the national anthem of the United Federation of Earth. *'Sofia Coppola': And let us also remove our headwear, and salute to our national anthem. And also, may we celebrate diversity, find common ground, succeed our fight against bullying, crime, global warming, terrorism and vampires, and share this universe as one! And remember... *'Luc Besson & Sofia Coppola': (in unison) May God be your sword! Part III (The National Anthem) In this section of this music video, the ones who were singing the national anthem of the United Federation of Earth (or "We Are But One") are all the characters from The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination, and they were all seen still drese up in formal wear. The only difference for them is that while traditionally animated characters remain in traditional animation, CGI characters has now returned to their CGI forms, live action characters has now returned to their live action forms, and stop-motion characters has now returned to their stop-motion forms, rather than just traditional animation, in order to reflect equality and unity between races, and even animation styles. The music video starts in a black screen, until viewers can hear a beating sound. The scene fades to black, then the scene cuts to planet Earth. A giant amount of historical figures, still dressed up in their usual outfits that they wear in the history of the world section, all appear briefly at the post-credits scene of the music video, being given a bill for the music video by a giant amount of actors and celebrities, those who were dressed up in formal wear that they wore in The Characters: A Celebration of the Imagination. In that scene, it takes place in a studio, and instead of the characters applauding, it was the crew members laughing, clamoring and talking. Trivia Differences Chart Category:Songs Category:Music Category:United Federation of Earth Category:Music Videos Category:Patriotic Songs Category:National Anthems